


Be Proud

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, Multi, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, but the tag is iconic, gay as an umbrella term, pride month, what i mean is everyone is part of the lgtbqia+ community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: Abby and Marcus have been inviting Charmaine Diyoza to their bed for the last four months, and it comes a time, coincidentally June, when they have to ask themselves if this could be more.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Charmaine Diyoza/Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Indra (The 100)/Callie Cartwig (mentioned), Nia | Ice Queen/Diana Sydney (mentioned)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KabbyChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabbyChild/gifts), [Melanie_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_b/gifts).



> This is written both to celebrate pride month, and to celebrate my amazing friends' birthdays!!!
> 
> As June came closer, I wanted to do something for Pride Month, and this story end up coming in that idea, as a celebration of the different identities of these characters. I really hope this okay, and not wrong or insulting, I tried to draw from my own experiences, from friends, and with some research...
> 
> And then also as June approaches, we also have birthdays to celebrate!!! This chapter goes out to Annie - Happy Birthday!!!!! Annie is an amazing person, she's adventurous and funny, and the type of person who always stands up for what she believes - an inspiration for people to be who they are and seek their truth and happiness!!! Love you and I hope you're having an amazing day and I hope this year is brilliant!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! 
> 
> To everyone else, I hope you're doing okay, staying safe, and I hope you enjoy this fic :)

June was Pride Month.

Abby believed there was power in Pride Month, people were loud around her, and that gave her strength to speak up. She marched when she was young, with Callie and Jake, both her and Callie with the pink, purple and blue of the bisexual flag painted on their cheek, but then as they grew older, she and Jake stopped going, while Callie still marched every year.

It was also in June that four years before, Clarke had come out to her, scared and nervous, they had sat down on her bed, and she had told her about her girlfriend, Lexa, and how she was sure she was bisexual. Abby had come out to her daughter that same day, appeasing her fears of what her dad would have thought if he had still been with them.

For the last four years, Abby started marching again, for her, for Clarke, and for every other lgtbqia+ person in the world. They both had their bisexual flags, but Clarke insisted on going with her friends and not with her mom, because that was embarrassing as she put it.

Last year, Marcus had marched for the first time in his life, wearing a demisexual pride t-shirt – Abby still remembered the night, more than two years ago, where he sat down on bed and told her that he had been talking to Clarke and reading some things after, and he had found the word that fit him in a way he couldn’t describe, that after years being teased by friends and coworkers about his lack of sexual partners or desire for hook-ups, something made sense, a word to why he had never felt like he desired sex as most people he knew. It wasn’t long until he learned more about the spectrum, as Indra, his coworker and friend, came out as asexual to him.

But there was something else plaguing her mind, Abby wondered how long it was until a threesome or a collection of threesomes became more. She hadn’t loved many people in her entire life, she hadn’t even slept with many people in her entire life, there was Callie, a few boys and girls she kissed in between, and then at 17 she met Jake, then after years together filled with happiness and love, he had been taken away; she had then found Marcus, and now Charmaine. But it was also the first time she was in love with two people at once, or at least she was falling for Charmaine, it was obvious to her, and she didn’t know what it meant.

She knew things weren’t that different for Marcus either. He had only loved her before now, Abby was the first person he ever loved, and while she never asked him how he felt about Charmaine, there was a sparkle in his eyes, and a comfort and enjoyment in sex with her that he had that must mean he felt something.

The threesomes had started as an occasional thing, and Marcus hadn’t wanted to even join in at first in the beginning, happy to just watch from the start, but he started to touch her, to want more as the sessions went on, it had been more than four months now. It had started so shyly, she had first made a move on Marcus one night when they worked late, and he pulled away, even as she mentioned that she had no intention for him to cheat on Abby, and then Charmaine approached her, and with long conversations with Marcus, they stepped forward.

Now she needed another complicated conversation with Marcus, she wanted to figure this out, not because it was pride month, just because she was feeling things, and maybe making sense of them would be good.

But right now she took one last look at the pictures at the table, before going back to work, disappearing from her office as Eric called that she was needed in surgery. Her mind forgot all worries as she operated, focused on the mission she had, the life she was saving.

The rest of her day was long, between operations, seeing patients and doing paperwork, she kept busy, until it was finally time to go home. The drive was short as she caught up on the news, arriving to a quiet home, she could hear talking from Clarke’s room, so someone was over, but before she could check on anyone, she moved to the kitchen, heating up some dinner leftovers for herself, sitting down at the counter to eat.

Abby put her things on the dishwasher, before going to knock on Clarke’s door, opening it a bit as she heard a “come in”. She pushed the door to find Clarke working at her table as Octavia was texting on Clarke’s bed.

“Did you guys have dinner?”

“Yes, Kane made us dinner,” Octavia answered. Octavia was a couple of years younger than Clarke, and she had met their family many years, when Indra called Marcus to come help defend the girl pro-bono, when she was picked up for the crime of stealing some money from a man that had been hurting her mom. That had been the first time Indra and Marcus had truly worked together, helping the three Blakes to be safer.

“Did you eat, Mom?”

“I heated some of the leftovers,” she told her daughter. “You’re both okay for the night?”

“Yes, mom. We’re both adults, we can take care of ourselves.”

“Goodnight, sweetie. Goodnight, Octavia,” she said, before leaving the room, and walking to the other side of the house, to the room she shared with Marcus.

Once again with a single knock, she was authorized inside, finding him reading his book on the bed, as Abby went about her life after a quick greeting, she moved between the bathroom and bedroom as she got ready for bed.

“What are you thinking about?”

“What?”

“You’re thinking about something, Abby,” he said, putting down his book. “You kept pausing as you got ready, a lost look in your eyes.”

“Ohhh…”

“I know you by now, Abby. What are you thinking about?”

“Charmaine,” she admitted, climbing on the bed.

“What about?”

“My feelings…” she whispered. “What do you feel for her, Marcus?”

“I miss her,” he said with a deep breath. “During the day when I miss you, I miss her too. Sex with her feels good, and not like some kind of pressure, if that makes sense…”

“I think I’m falling for her,” Abby whispered, before quickly adding. “I love you. I love you now and tomorrow, and the day after, but I think I’m starting to fall for her too.”

“Ohhh…”

“Do you think I’m strange?”

“No, Abby. I think it may be the same for me… I’ve just never been in love with someone who’s not you…”

“What does this mean to us?”

“I want to spend more time with her,” he admitted.

“I’ve been reading about polyamory,” Abby said. “There’s people who have open relationships with more than one person, always consensually.”

“Okay, that makes sense.”

“It’s like you and Callie, you used to date people even when together.”

“Yeah, but we are not the same as Callie and I… we were never in love…”

“I know. You and Callie were complicated.” He and Callie had never been good to each other, Abby thought so for a long time but everytime she had brought it up, Callie had gotten defensive, luckily at some point she met Indra, funnily enough through Marcus, and they worked much better together.

“We were, but she was… is still my friend.”

“I know. But I was reading about polyamory, and instead of open relationships, there are also triad relationships, where we have a common and close relationship with the three of us – we’re faithful to one another.”

“Like a monogamous relationship?”

“Yes, but with three people.” Marcus nodded at the idea, but there was a big missing piece, the all point of this it would be to share a life with Charmaine, and they couldn’t make that decision without talking to her. Marcus must have read her thoughts.

“Charmaine, we need to talk to her,” he said. “Should we ask her out?”

“Maybe I should do that part. It took you long enough to finally ask me out.”

“Abby, I didn’t know you felt the same. You hated me.”

“Not for a few years by then. You softened after you met Octavia and Bellamy.”

“They’re good kids.”

Abby agreed with the thought, she always had, and she liked having them around the house. Nodding her head, she rested her head on his chest, feeling Marcus massage his hair and head, as Abby’s hand moved next to her torso, and raising her head to kiss him.

Marcus was quick responding to the kiss, pulling her on top of him, and her hand held onto his hair, holding him close, his mouth opening up to her, as his hands pushed her body up to him, and she could feel his erection against her.

“Please don’t,” Marcus whispered as they heard Abby’s phone buzz in the bedside table.

“It could be important,” she said, worrying they needed her at the hospital, as Marcus started to kiss her neck.

Abby got her phone, not moving from Marcus’ chest, and opening the text, smiling at it.

_Are you awake?_

_Yes. Why?_ , Abby texted back.

But instead of a text back, she got a call.

“Abby, do you really have to pick it up?”

“It’s Charm,” she answered as she put it on speakerphone.

“Hi, Charm,” Marcus spoke.

“Hi, so what are you two up to?”

“You alone?” Abby asked before continuing with anything else.

“Yeah, I was supposed to be working late, but it went by faster. But Dev still has Hope for the night.”

“Good,” Abby whispered, relieved that they had Charmaine to themselves, not that they didn’t love Hope, but five-year-old girls were more unpredictable than the young adults in their house. “So since you asked, I’m lying on Marcus, feeling his cock right against me.”

“Are you dressed?” she asked without missing a bit.

“Yes.”

“I’m not,” she said, before they got a ping on the phone. Charmaine didn’t include her face, but those boobs were obvious.

“I miss them,” Abby whispered. “So does, Marcus,” she said, as he grunted into her neck.

“Is he gonna undress you at some point?”

“I’m putting the phone down,” Abby said, pausing the phone next to Marcus’ head, as she sat up and pulled her pajama top off.

“The shirt is off,” Marcus told the phone. “She did the work,” he murmured with a grin on his face, as he lifted himself so he could touch her breasts, and kissed them, starting around the nipple, while pinching the other.

Abby made sure her moans were a bit louder, so they could reach Charmaine through the phone.

“Are you touching yourself?” Abby asked between moans. “Marcus has his mouth full.” Holding his head to her chest.

“I like that image. It’s making me so wet.” That was followed by the sound of fingers popping of her mouth.

“I wanna taste you,” Marcus whispered, pulling his mouth from Abby’s breasts.

“Do you remember how I taste, Marcus?”

“I need it,” he said turning his face to the phone, laying back on the bed. Abby started to move his t-shirt off, leaving him only on his boxers, as she kissed up his chest, biting his nipples a little – it wasn’t something she did often, but it was one of Charmaine’s moves.

“What about you taste Abby?”

“You both taste so good…” he remembered, as he turned Abby on the bed below him. He crawled down, pulling pants and underwear off together.

“Can you make Abby come in time with me?”

“I can try,” he promised, before diving down to kiss her cunt.

“Please move the phone closer. I wanna hear his tongue.” Abby laughed at that.

“My descriptions are not enough for you…”

“I miss the way his tongue feels, he’s so greedy at times.”

“One of those times now,” Abby said mid moan, pulling the phone on her belly, just above where Marcus was, a precarious position as her back rose from the bed.

His tongue flicked over her clit fast, and then very few seconds he went slowly back to kissing her lips, dragging and torturing slow, Abby pushed her body to his face, but he wasn’t caving. Abby bit her lip, so she wasn’t too loud, trying to focus on the loud moans coming from Charmaine.

“I’m close,” Charmaine said loudly through the phone, and then Marcus didn’t move away from her clit, suckling until she was coming, her small and quiet breaths, with Charmaine’s louder moans.

Abby laid back, catching her breathing, and Marcus climbed over her body, leaving little kisses all over her torso, before kissing her cheek, as his arm was thrown around Abby’s waist.

“Is he kissing you?” Charmaine asked from the other side.

“He was. He’s now sitting next to me,” she answered, taking his hand.

“I wish I could kiss you, Marcus, taste Abby in your lips.”

“I wish I could kiss you too.”

Abby took Marcus’ face in her hands for a kiss, making sure their tongues touched each other, and making more noise than any not teenager did kissing. She pulled back, holding onto his lip.

“I taste good,” Abby confirmed to Charmaine, who moaned at the thought.

“How hard is he?” she asked wanting to change the topic.

“Painfully hard,” Abby responded, letting her hand dip inside his boxers, as he groaned onto her neck.

“Will you last enough for me to come again, Kane?” she asked, using his last name as a challenge.

“Make it a competition, Charm,” Marcus challenged. While Abby had pulled out the softer side of Marcus years ago, Charmaine pulled his smirks and snark out.

“I want in,” Abby said, pulling away from him, to take his underwear off and make him sit up. “Last one to come wins. But you have to actually fuck yourself, Charm.”

“Ohhh, I will.” And a buzzing sound started on the other side, and Abby knew it was at least on the third speed and she was gonna come loud.

Abby climbed back on the bed, straddling Marcus, resting the phone on the headboard behind them, and he entered her quickly.

The next few minutes were all a mess. A competition erupted between them as they fucked each other hard and fast, she twisted her hips into him, making sure to take him whole, but Marcus wasn’t playing as he took her breast in his mouth. Charmaine was loud on the other side of the phone, edging them on to keep moving.

Abby lost.

She came quick and hard, biting onto Marcus’ shoulder to keep from being too loud, and with that he came seconds after. Abby crashed against Marcus’ chest, as their breathing slow down, and they listened as Charmaine won, and the sounds of her climax were beautiful.

“I won,” Charmaine finally whispered.

“We can’t be sure you weren’t cheating,” Abby tried to argue.

“I don’t need to cheat to win. I would have you made come much quicker if I was there.”

“Come here then,” Abby challenged.

“I can get Dev to babysit again on Friday,” she proposed. “You guys could come over at around 10:30 pm.”

“I like the sound of that,” Abby responded.

“Or I could pick you up around 7:30?” Marcus asked, laying back on the bed, still holding Abby close, after having pulled out. “We could take you out to dinner, to a nice place.”

“Marcus…”

“Yes,” Abby said enthusiastic. “We could do that. We could take you out, and we can come here, and you could go to pride on Saturday with us. You mentioned you were going, you don’t need to stay with us, but we can drive together.”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“We are,” Marcus said confidently.

“We know there’s more to talk about. But we’re asking if we can take you out to dinner on Friday and hold your hand in public.”

Abby could almost hear her smile on the other side, and an honest smile, not only a smirk, and those were rare, almost always reserved to when she was talking about Hope.

“It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) If everything works out, I'll be back in a few days with their date and more for another special birthday :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday night, and it's time for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Mel!!!! Thank you for being the amazing person you are, there to help with the hard times and the good times, always great to discuss fics, headcanons and so much more with you :D I hope your birthday is going well and you're spending the day with your loved ones, and I hope this years get a bit better and a bit brighter :D Sending so much love to you!!! But also this little present that I hope you enjoy (and I'm sorry that I ended up including no smut, I liked where it was going without it... I hope it's still a fun read!!!)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Have an AWESOME time!!!!

Friday had arrived.

Charmaine didn’t get nervous, she hadn’t been nervous for a date in a long time. There was also the fact that she had been in the army for a long time, and then came back to a life of crime, and then left her time in jail to be a single mom at the same time she started a private investigator career. She didn’t really have much time for dates.

Online dating and hook ups made things easier. Callie had been friends with benefits with her for awhile, when she was just starting as PI, before Callie started dating Indra. And honestly Marcus and Abby had been the most permanent thing she had had since then, they understood Hope always came first, they understood that she had a demanding job, and that she didn’t have much control of her schedule.

But today, she had a date. And if she was completely honest she was a bit nervous, it wasn’t overwhelming, but there was something special today, but most of all she was thrilled, to have fun and maybe do something new.

She was now waiting for Marcus to pick her up, he had texted her that Abby had gotten caught up at the hospital and was running a bit late, so he was picking her up first, before they ran up to the hospital. Charmaine had opted to pick up a nice pair of thigh black jeans and a blouse, but she had pondered over a suit, but she thought it could be too much, neither Marcus or Abby were the people to take her somewhere too overpriced. She let her hair down, which she rarely did, normally having it kept in a practical ponytail or a braid as it got longer, but she waved it around her shoulders for tonight.

The phone rang as she was just finishing last details, which included deciding her hand gun was not date appropriate material, and checking if her go-to-go bag was ready, which she felt a bit awkward to take on a date, but they had invited her to spend the night at theirs, and then go to Pride with them tomorrow.

“I’m downstairs,” Marcus said, when she picked up, and Charmaine locked down her house, got everything and walked down the stairs.

“Hey, Marcus,” she said, opening the door and getting in the car with him, throwing her bag on the back, and he moved closer to lay a quick peck on her lips.

“You look beautiful.”

“You’re don’t look too bad yourself,” Charmaine told him, squeezing his leg, as he started driving away.

“Can you text Abby to tell her we are on our way?”

“Sure,” she said, taking off her phone. “So how was your day?”

“Long, mostly research. Still on that case I asked you to look into.”

“The Eligius Corporation.”

“Yes. As you guessed there are environmental violations, and we’re still looking at some of their employees.”

“If you need me to look into something else, tell me. Last few weeks has been mostly married couples and I’m getting tired of that.”

“Thanks. We know we can use your services. Pike is still mad we have you on retainer – he called the office yesterday to complain.”

“He has tried calling me too, but I’m screening my calls now.”

“Are you sure you’re doing fine without their business?” he asked, worried, he didn’t want her to have agreed to this just because they were sleeping together.

“It’s just while your firm and his are fighting in the Eligius case – you’re both having your full attention in that. After that, like I said, I’ll start taking his business again.”

“We understand.”

“Actually, if we’re dating, if that’s what you want…”

“Definitely a date,” he said, turning his eyes from the road to smile at her. “And we would like this to be more of a regular thing.”

“I like that,” she said. “But I meant I’ll probably abstain from working with them in cases against you at least.”

“Ohhh…”

“I don’t want my capacities to be questioned. Pike pays well, but he could crush my business when our relationship is public, and he thinks I missed something for him on purpose.”

“We go against each other a lot.”

“It’s okay, Marcus. Also always preferred to work with Diana than Pike.”

“Diana is ruthless in court.”

“She’s hot in court.”

“You think Diana is hot?!” Marcus exclaimed, looking at her again.

“You don’t?” she asked laughing.

“I had never thought about it,” he admitted parking next to the hospital, taking out his phone to text Abby, but she was already running in their direction, still in scrubs.

“Hi, Marcus, hi, Charm,” she greeted, getting in the back, kissing both their cheeks. “Sorry I got stuck in surgery and then had to write the report and I had no time to change. So no peeking now, just drive, Marcus.”

Marcus did as he was told and they could hear Abby still moving in the back, but Charmaine got back to the topic.

“Abby, Marcus doesn’t think Diana Sydney is hot.”

“He’s hopeless, he barely notices anyone.”

“Not true, I think you’re both beautiful,” he answered. “And do you think Diana is hot?”

“Not exactly my type, but yes, definitely,” Abby told them, and Charmaine got a glimpse of her through the mirror of her changing her bras from a sports bra to a lacy one.

“Why have I not known this before?”

“Because you never asked,” Abby shot back. “You’re not one to gossip, Marcus.”

“Still regret not having been informed.”

“Have you met her wife, Charm?” Abby asked.

“No. I knew she was married, by the ring, but I didn’t even know it was to a woman.”

“Yeah. Nia. She works in politics. They make a beautiful couple,” Abby finished. “Next time we have a work thing, you’re coming with us.”

“To look at beautiful women?”

“Jake and I used to do that.”

“Just look at beautiful women?” Marcus asked.

“I looked at men too, but they weren’t really Jake’s thing.”

“So you had considered threesomes before?” Charmaine asked.

“No, not really. We never talked about that, and I don’t think I ever wanted too. People are just beautiful and attractive, and I liked appreciating them,” Abby admitted, and Charmaine noticed that she looked a bit lost in thought, so she held her questions for later.

Marcus continued to drive in silence, and Charmaine looked out the window, trying to figure out where they were going, but she couldn’t recognize it, it was a more suburban side of town.

“I’m so glad I shaved my legs last night,” Abby said as she finished putting on her heels. “I almost left it to today.”

“Is this why you took so long to come to bed?”

“Yes, I didn’t want to be prickly today,” she answered. “I wish I had a brush – my hair is a mess. I guess a bun will do.”

“There’s a brush in my bag.”

“Ohhh, you packed.”

“You said I was staying over,” she said turning behind her.

“Yes, you are, with pleasure.”

“And I’ll ask Dev to drop Hope at your house. If we’re still making it to pride together, I have to meet Hatch and Nikki there, but I’ll keep you company before then.”

“Of course, Hope is welcome. We’re having a big barbecue, and then going over to Polis for the parade.”

“We didn’t know about the barbecue before hand, Clarke organized it all.”

“I’m good with that,” Charmaine said. “And we’ll figure out what to do then.”

Abby agreed to that as she finished getting ready, and Marcus drove the last few minutes to the restaurant, quickly finding a parking spot.

“None of you get out,” Marcus said, getting out.

“Is he actually opening our doors?” Marcus came around the car, quickly opening both their doors, before realizing he couldn’t offer his hands to both.

“Help Abby,” Charmaine told him, getting out, just in time to watch Abby leave the car as well, and she look incredible. Abby was in a mid-length dark blue dress, that hugged her at the waist, and then fell freely.

“You look beautiful,” Charmaine said as Marcus was speechless looking at her. “He means you look beautiful too.”

“I know,” Abby thanked him with a kiss to her lips, before kissing Charmaine as well. “We better put our bags on the back.”

Marcus moved their bags to the back, before taking Abby and Charmaine on each of his arms, as they walked into the restaurant. It was a small place, an Italian place, and it had been one of Marcus’ favorites for a long time.

“You took me here in one of our first dates.”

“I did. It’s a nice restaurant,” he admitted, opening the door to them, reaching the _maitre d_ with his reservation, with a booth to the side allowing them to sit together.

The booth was a nice sit, with Abby in the middle, as they all sat together and they looked over their menus, listening to Marcus’ suggestions who knew it by heart, and settling on an order they rested into their seats.

Charmaine smiled as Abby rested her hand on top of hers, and her head on Marcus shoulder, as they started talking about their plans for tomorrow.

“It’s always such a big group?”

“No, Clarke normally doesn’t let her friends see us.”

“She’s growing up,” Marcus reminded them.

“She is, and not as ashamed of me.”

“Does she know about us?” Charmaine asked, and Abby squeezed her hand in response.

“I talked to her this morning. She’s happy as long as I’m happy, and she was relieved because she thought one of us was cheating, and she had been trying to come up with a team to beat up Marcus in case it was him.”

“Marcus almost got beaten up,” Charmaine said with a laugh.

“Hey, I can hold myself,” he argued, kicking her under the bed.

“Okay, but if I was making a team to beat up a cheating bastard, and knew Octavia’s boyfriend, I would get him, and that boy can kick your ass with his eyes closed.”

“Lincoln likes me. He would not beat me.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sorry, dear, but Lincoln would 100% beat you up for me,” Abby said smugly. “He likes me better.”

“Just because he’s studying to be a nurse.”

“You sure it has nothing to do with my charms,” Abby said pouting at him.

“Abby, I’m sorry, and not to question your charm, but that boy has eyes for nobody else besides Octavia, and neither does she.”

“Wait, how do you know him?”

“O sometimes babysits Hope, and she has taken an interest in interning with me.”

“Wait, how did we not know that?”

“It never popped up. Octavia has been babysitting Hope since she was a toddler. Dev was still in prison then.”

“How many of your friends were in jail?”

“Most of them. They won’t like you at first,” she said with a laugh. “Don’t let that scare you off.”

“As long as you like me.”

“I sure do,” she whispered, crossing her hand over the table to squeeze his hand, just as the food came in, and as impulse they stepped apart.

“Sorry,” they whispered at the same time as the waitress left them. “It’s weird to do this in public,” Abby admitted.

“We can figure it out,” Marcus trusted.

“I want to figure it out,” Charmaine completed. “Now I’m starving, let’s eat.”

The rest of the meal moved with easiness, they kept the conversation going, this time moving to Abby’s day, not the best topic at the table, but she kept going. They shared a bit of their food with each other, laughing as they moved their forks around, before picking up a cheesecake slice to share between the three of them.

They wondered what people thought and read into that relationship, but tried that not to stop their own interactions, and touches to one another, already comfortable with comforting each other with touch. And after some small bickering about who paid dinner, Abby won, they left the restaurant, this time with their hands tightly in Abby’s as they moved to the car, a bit more smiley and rosy with a few glasses of sangria, luckily Marcus had kept to the single one.

“Take the passenger seat,” Charmaine said, holding the door to Abby, before getting on the back. The drive back to their house was quieter, especially as Abby fell asleep, and Charmaine rested her eyes.

“We’re here,” Marcus spoke to her, as he tried to wake up Abby.

While Abby stood and could walk, she mostly rested her body on Marcus, as Charmaine took their bags, and then Marcus’ key, so she could unlock the door and then lock it behind them.

“Do you want anything from the kitchen? Glass of water? Tea? Glass of milk?”

“I’m good. Thanks, Marcus,” Charmaine answered.

“The kitchen is through there then,” he said, pointing to the opposite direction they were going. “If you need anything during the night, or you can wake me up.”

“Thanks. I’ve been here before, you know.”

“Yeah, but not to spend the night. I just want you to be comfortable.”

“I am.”

“Okay, now with the gentleness out of the way. I need your help to carry Abby up the stairs, since you’re here.”

“Let me put down the bags down first,” she said with a laugh, running up the stairs, leaving them at the top before coming down, taking the other side of Abby as they climbed the stairs.

“You know this is a much easier way to get Abby up the stairs.”

“How do you normally do it?”

“Pick her up, which messes my back, and Abby argues that I should have woken her up the next day.”

“So this thing between us is already worth something if it’s saving you from being yelled at by Abby.”

“Hey, it’s worth way more than that,” he whispered, his eyes looking right into hers, and Charmaine wasn’t sure how to respond, there was an honesty to his words, and it was almost as she could feel his love for her. She didn’t want to deflect this moment with a joke, so she smiled as they finished the walk up the stairs.

“Can you take her for a bit? As I check on Clarke, and tell her we’re home.”

Abby rested her weight on Charmaine as she looked on Marcus going to knock on his step-daughter’s room, Charmaine couldn’t see her or hear her, as he only peeked his head in. She half listened to the conversation as he told her they got in safe, and that Abby was tired, until she heard something about herself.

“Yes, she’s here. And no. You can meet her in the morning,” he spoke, turning back to look at Charmaine. “Wait, it’s Diyoza, you’ve met her before.”

Marcus laughed at something else she said and then said goodnight.

“She’s not mad I’m here?” Charmaine asked.

“Just curious about us,” he answered. “Abby said their conversation went well, and that Clarke understood.”

Marcus picked the bags, as he took the other side of Abby, for support. She was now more awake but still in no mood to open her eyes, and they moved to the bedroom, with Abby making it immediately to the bed.

“This is our room.”

“I’ve been here before, Marcus.”

“I know, but you’re still standing at the door, not sure what to do.”

“We’re normally making out with a plan in mind.”

“Sorry, we’re skipping the sex,” Marcus said, stepping forward, to take her face in his hands, and kiss her. Charmaine returned the kiss, holding onto his hair, she had missed his lips, and his hands, she knew his kiss wouldn’t lead nowhere, because having sex next to a sleeping Abby for their first night together was not happening.

“You taste good…” he whispered, pulling back.

“I taste like dinner,” she said laughing.

“It was a good dinner,” he said.

“I had a really good time tonight. It was fun to actually go out and share a meal.”

“We should do it more often.”

“We will. And now I need to brush my teeth, and then maybe some more kissing.”

“I’m okay with that. I need to see if Abby is awake enough to change into her pajamas.”

“Is she normally this tired?”

“She was in the operating room all day, and then the sangria mellowed her out. I know she didn’t plan the night to end this way.”

“We’ll have other nights.”

Charmaine retired to the bathroom then, to get herself ready for bed, washing her face, brushing her teeth, changing into an old shirt from The Graveyard, Paxton and Dev’s band, and a pair of shorts. Ready for bed, she came into the room after five minutes, Abby was in bed, and Marcus was in boxers and shirt as well.

“Do you prefer a side? Abby always sleeps better on that one. I don’t really have a preference, I guess I sleep on this one now, since we got together.”

“Can you take the middle?” she asked, before continuing. “I know it’s safe, but too many years in the army and then prison, and I still don’t like not being able to get up fast.”

“Middle is good for me,” he agreed. Marcus left her for the bathroom, and she climbed on the bed.

“Hey,” Abby whispered.

“How are you feeling?” Charmaine asked, scooching closer.

“Tired.”

“That’s okay.” Charmaine kissed the top of her forehead, getting the hair off. “Long day.”

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“I will hold you to that.”

“Can I turn off the lights?” Marcus asked, having come back into the room.

“Sure,” Charmaine answered, laying on her back. “How long have you been there?”

“Not long,” he said, pushing off the covers to climb in. “But you guys are cute.”

“I would hope so, now you promised me some kissing.”

Kissing was good, there was something relaxing in knowing the kiss would lead nowhere, it was just fun, and enjoyable, but as the moans started, they pulled apart, catching their breath before saying good night.

Charmaine closed her eyes, turned on her side and tried to sleep, but for some reason she couldn’t get comfortable. It wasn’t like this was the first time they were falling asleep together, but it was different, without the high emotions of sex, this felt incredibly domestic.

“You okay?” Marcus asked reaching for her hand, and she felt more at peace.

“Yeah,” she said, taking his hand closer to them. “This is weird, you know.”

“We’re good at weird.”

“And I guess if I could sleep through war, I can sleep through both your snoring.”

“I sure hope so.”

Charmaine felt better at that, and now closer to Marcus it wasn’t long until she had fallen asleep as well, calmed by the sound of two other people sleeping next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan was to also write a bit of the day after with Pride and the barbecue, but I liked where it ended here, so I hope this is okay :) And I hope you all enjoyed :D


End file.
